Falling For You
by Shadethehedgehog1413
Summary: Another alien race becomes interested in taking over Earth, so they send they're queen to accomplish just that. But after becoming closely involved with four mutant turtles in New York City, she's got a tough decision to make; saving her people, or her friends and newfound love?
1. How it Began

My fluffy paws scrunched bits of rocks along a dusty pathway going through a canyon. A treacherous, eerie type that everyone residing within my clan was ordered to avoid venturing through, especially at night.  
And here I was; their beloved, undeserving queen breaking both rules in one night. But believe that my intentnions were pure.

You see, there is a meeting being held in this very valley tonight, in the spot where my colony is divided from enemy territory. Otherwise known as, my brothers clan.  
There was of course a mournful tale that explained why we divided with an impending war approaching fast, but thats a story for another day.

But conceivably our pointless feud could be all over by tonight. The only other explanation would have to be that brother is going to proclaim official war between our colonies.  
'Oh god, if he were to do that...' I trailed off, incapable to even envision what disasterous occurrences would ensue.

I must've been zoning out this entire time because I didnt realize the clearing up ahead. It was a round, desolate area with no one in sight, just a bunch of purple colored boulders scattered throughout the area. Unequivocally not large enough to hide any assault that might've been planned.

Nevertheless, my identical guards started scoping out the area very cautiously and discreetly to ensure nothing would bring forth harm upon their queen. I didnt deserve this kinda treatment, not when im unable to give anything in return.

'There's isnt any attack. Call off your guards.' called a dark, malevolent voice across the clearing, his darkened sapphire demon eyes sending sharp daggers towards my own blue orbs.  
I complied at once, stomping my paw two times against the rocky terrain firmly to call them back; both obeyed without protest.

My older brother stepped out into the faint light our planets three moons offered, giving me a rare opportunity to study my older siblings new form.  
He obviously had gained much muscle, giving him a buff, bulky exterior that competed with the strength of armor. His spikey hair had grown a smidge longer than I remember, but he still kept it a vibrant crimson.

Comparing his new style to mine, it was clear his little sister hadnt changed at all. A really, really bad thing.  
'Presenting her majesty of the uniwolf clan, our beautiful Queen 3.101-2.' one of my noble guards exclaimed, both bowing respectfully at the mention of my name.

'Presenting his majesty from the pegawolf colony, our fearless Lord 7.245-1.' His loyal guards said in unison, bowing gratefully before my older brother.

By now you realize that we got weird names, are strange creatures, and live on a purple colored planet with three moons instead of one.  
Let me start by explaining what exactly a uniwolf and pegawolf are incase your not exactly clear.

Pegawolves like my only sibling and sweet mother were your basic wolves, just had a pair of feathered wings growing outta their backs, gaining the ability to fly high in the air.  
Mystical uniwolves such as I or my courageous father also were wolves, but had a swirled horn growing outta our heads. It gave us the ability to heal the sick, revive dead plants, and be used in combat.

Of course, we had odd colored fur to match. My brothers borne a burnt orange coat of fur with black chest fur outlined in silver by the moons gentle glow, and his spiked hair you already acknowledge to be crimson red.

My shading of fur was exactly like his, but more of a bright cherry red, accompanied by shimmering white chest fur with black stripes cascading in random positions across my tall, curved body. Meanwhile, my long mane was a dark shade of blood red flowing delicately in the breeze drifting throughout the area.

'Sister.' He commenced, advancing forward but kept a strict distance.  
'Brother.' I replied, feeling a bitter silence flow around the both of us. We hadnt seen or spoken to each other since the...untimely incident, making this so much more awkward and tense.

'Its...been a long time.' I managed to choke out, trying to strike up a conversation with him to start things off.  
'I didnt travel through that deathtrap of a canyon to reminisce.' He growled threateningly, clearly not wanting to make amends just yet. 'Instead, im concerned about what the future holds for our colonies. As you may have noticed, both our packs havent been getting along so well after the split years ago.' He questioned, to which I nodded in agreement.

'Clearly.'  
'The last thing I would want for my people is an unnecessary war breaking out, so thats why I propose we scout out a new planet.' He said, making my eyes widen. He was seriously considering taking over an innocent planet instead of making a compromise with me?

"B-but wouldnt it be better for everyone to try and work things out? Arrange some compromise?' I asked, bringing forth an anger filled snarl out of him as though I just offended him somehow.

'Attempt making amends with you and your hideous kind? Pah! Id rather take my chances in war, dear sister.' He growled bitterly, pacing around as my curved ears pinned back sadly.  
What did I ever do to him?

Taking control of keeping a stern face, I took a minute to let out a hot puff of air through my nostrils before responding calmly.  
'Further explain your intentions in taking over another planet.' I requested, bringing my older and only sibling back to his normal composure and tone of voice.

'For weeks now I have been looking over many, many planets that might be suitable for both our race to reside in. One that has rich soil in which to grow our crops, a variety of weak prey to feast on, clean waters, homes for each and every citizen, not to mention much space to grow and flourish freely without fear.' He began.

Brother still might hate my guts for some apparent reason, but at least he looked out for our peoples best interests in needs. He truly was a better leader.

'Luckily, I came across that planet recently.' He continued, momentarily digging his curved snout into a pack tied cross his neck, yanking out a wrapped up scroll.  
Spitting the rolled up paper out to my feet, I used my magic to shakily levitate it up to delicately shake off any bits of dust before fully unraveling the ancient paper.

On the front page was a round circle I presumed to be the planet he had his sights set on, looking larger than our own with huge splotches of green and blue colored in.  
'E-E...E-arth? Earth?' I attempted to pronounce, his answer only a silent nod.

'Yes dear sister of mine, you will be playing the crucial role in taking over that resourceful planet.' He said, catching me way off guard.  
'M-me? Brother, I cant. Your much better in combat, have great strength, and can fly. There isnt a slim possibility I can possibly succeed with my limited power.' I said truthfully.

'Its still magic just the same, wonderous sorcery that can perform confusing illusions and violent attacks. We need that to abolish these four verde guardians, keeping us at bay from obtaining what it rightfully ours.' He growled bitterly. I still felt unsure about the whole thing, but afraid if I were to protest he'd start a war.

'...yes brother.' I reluctantly agreed.  
'Glad that you see things my way. But be warned, those green abominations arent as gullible and stupid like they come off as. They have been trained to protect their planet by any means.' He explained, laying his paw on a small section of the planet circled in red using his paw. 'This is their exact location. Where their base is, I know not of. Shouldnt take too long though, they are out every night attacking enemies.' He pointed out, whilst I nodded in understanding.

'You will use this silver bracelet to keep in touch with us here after your task has been carried out. Do you understand?' He asked, eyes slanting into a bold glare after tossing me the shiny object upgraded with technology .  
'Affirmative, brother. Find these...guardians whereabouts, obliterate them all, then report back here when it is done. I will not fail you.' I swore, lifting both items to settle down into my own bag.

'For your sake, I hope not.' He snarled, vanishing away into the eerie shadows shrouding the canyon he arrived from. Now I was all alone, just like before.  
Sighing heavily at how frustrating this whole mission was, how my very life hangs in the balance, it had to be done. For my kingdoms sake at least.

Still figure we arent strange enough? If so, take note that during this whole conversation our furry lips never moved once to form the words; still we managed to hear it loud and clear.


	2. Watching from the Shadows

So...the moment had finally arrived. Time for me to travel off to that bizarre yet resourceful planet, leaving behind my kingdom of citizens, to not look back upon this planet I had been brought into years prior.  
Even as my heart ached terribly to just abandon our homeland after generations of royalty ruling over it, maybe this really was for the best. To put the past behind me for ever, gain a new start.

Nodding in agreement with myself on the matter, I struggled a great deal in getting a packed bag around the size of a satchel securely clipped around my broad, fluffy white neck.  
Basically it contained an ancient scroll with a large picture of our solar system painted across it, including every planet my ancestors managed to come across.  
Simplistically, I just had to fly past Pluto and take a right when coming across Jupiter, then Earth should be there.

The rest of my pack was just the platinum plated bracelet to keep in touch with home, then some food and water from here considering I had no idea just what those lifeforms ate on Earth.  
A mournful whimper rumbled within my throat, becoming an audible echo throughout my small cavernous room. Sure it wasn't all that large or provided enough heat to my liking, but it was all I had left.

Heaving out a heavy sigh through the nostrils, I used my magic to place my silver colored tiara accessorized with green gemstones above my bangs and horn.  
Once ready, I walked out with my head held high, giving the people a final look at their supposedly strong willed queen as she stormed off to conquer a planet. All on her own.

Skipping the part about how tricky traveling through the freezing cold atmosphere could be if you didn't follow constellations properly, I finally landed upon Earths singular rotating moon just a few miles away from larger chunk of land itself. Seriously, one moon? Even ours had three.

'No matter how strange this place is, I have to fulfill my mission as soon as possible. Leaving my brother in charge of those poor uniwolves for long could only mean sheer terror.' I thought, staring intently upon that green and blue planet for one more moment, blood lust coating my blue eyes. 'Prepare yourself, mortal guardians. For your about to encounter an enemy you'll never defeat.'

With that angry threat lingering inside my demented mind, causing my strength and power to dramatically enhance, I moved that focus to my back. Forcing out a mutation nobody else ever knew about, something im sure wasnt even in any history books on my alien race.  
A tiny, embarrassing pair of petite bat wings cracked their way out of my back, flapping frantically just to keep me shakily hovering above the ground.

I had no idea where this abnormal mutation originated from, but I do know this had never occurred in history. Technically, this made me an aliwolf, but not a real one just the same.  
No matter how small and pathetic they looked, it helped me guide down towards Earth, aimed directly at the location circled upon the other scroll my brother explained to me.

Just as I was coming too close for comfort near the surface, my horn glowed a eerie, deep red to make me disappear out of the sky. Not only to avoid too much detection, but save my fur in the process.  
A whole days worth of work and determination, and all I wind up with is a migraine, dizziness and near blindness from all these odd light sources. This society was so advanced.

'No wonder so many aliens are interested in this place.' I thought, straightening out my armor plated outfit slightly. Before coming here, I did some research and found out some idiotic rivals known as the Kraang were after this planet too.  
Well they don't know who their up against now. Except I don't either.

Suddenly, my fluffy ears were filled with sounds described as painful grunts, yells, and metal bangs just a few yards away from my current position. Jumping across a few more platforms was when I came across quite an interesting scene playing out below. Four green creatures as tall as humans, fighting off a race of mechanical robots? This had to be them.

My first thought was to pounce into attack right now, maybe get lucky and destroy all four of them right now and then deal with those idiotic kraang-droids after im through. Except for one little fact; the Kraang were already getting demolished.  
Turns out my older siblings words were true. If I didnt think out a brilliant plan to bring down those guardians and their master, id be fashioned into a fur pelt, either by my brother or them.

Growling at how I was gonna have to stay on this planet a little longer, I decided not to waste any time and observe their fighting technique, smarts, whatever kept them alive right now.  
'So far, the blue banded male appears to be their alpha since he calls the shots, the one in orange seems to have the brains of an omega but can be quite powerful when serious, the other male in purple appears to be the brains of the group but takes a little too long to think out his attacks.' I summarized, looking towards the last one.

Taking a long look towards the red banded fighter of the group that clearly didnt care about what his leader said, there was something about that male that made me lose focus.  
Maybe it was just his emerald toned eyes, so vibrant and shiny like the green gemstones imprinted into my tiara. Or perhaps it was his rebellious attitude. No wait, it was just that red band. The color red has been known to make me go a little...crazy.

Shaking my head violently with an annoyed snarl, remembering just why I was watching them in the first place, I finished my summary on him.  
'The one in red appears to be a strong fighter, a beta to the alpha male so to speak.' I thought, watching all four guardians rejoice contently after being finished with the Kraang.

'Together, they are an unstoppable force to whatever enemy dares to strike them. Meaning, if I am ever to be successful in annihilating them all, I have to get each protector alone. Simple enough.' I thought with an evil look in my demon blue eyes.  
"You've obviously never fought them before." Said a feminine voice from behind me, hidden in the dark shadows on this rooftop. Only thing I could see was her hazel brown eyes.


	3. Fight!

'Who are you? Show yourself!' I demanded, growling towards those hazel colored eyes peering out from the shadows. An hour on this planet, and already people know im here. This planets security is better than anticipated.  
"Relax." She ordered, to which I snorted and regained a correct posture with my black claws slinking back into their refines. This female of Earth then began to strut out from the darkness, giving me a full examination of a female human.

This particular life form out of the thousands that ruled this planet had quite a unique style, ill give her that much.  
The hair was chopped short and black as night, complemented by a splash of of blonde just in the back. Her skin was a pale peach color with two red scratches painted over her almond shaped, light brown eyes.

"Now, who are you?" She demanded to know. Last thing I wanted to do was share information about I or my kind to lifeforms such as these, none the less converse with them for long, so I kept it brief.  
'None of your business.' I snapped mentally, reaching her own mind like a ghost.

"Lets see." She mused, trudging lazily in a circle around me but I managed to keep my blue eyes locked on her at all times. "Your a telepathic wolf with not only an attitude and creepy eyes, but freaky magic too?" She asked, flicking a finger against my glowing horn. That sudden contact caused me to yelp in surprise, trying to scratch the weird feeling away to no avail.

Throwing a mad glare her way with an annoyed snort, I made my way back towards my recent post along the edge of the building, just in time to notice those four guardians already demolished the Kraang.  
"Well, looks like we got something in common besides being girls." She said in a serious tone, glaring down towards the four lifeforms below, totally oblivious in knowing they were being watched.

'You don't like those guardians much either?' I asked mentally, to which she nodded in agreement but also smirked.  
"First lesson, newbie. They're known as turtles, mutated ninja turtles and brothers to be exact." She informed me, to which I only nodded in understanding. "And believe me, it isn't so easy to take em out. They come off stupid sure, but are trained real well." She added, walking off towards the opposite side of the building.

'Ill fight for my very life to take them down. You have no idea what my penalty is for not doing so.' I replied, focused mostly on the red banded one yelling at the leader over something.  
"Have it your way. That doesn't work, maybe ill get my father to recruit you." Said the female humanoid, glancing at me. "By the way, names Karai." She informed me in a nearly inaudible voice before disappearing into the darkness. Gone within seconds like a ghost.

'Just when I figured people on this planet were bland and boring.' I thought, shaking my head vigorously to focus intently upon the action taking place below. They were still yelling.  
"Maybe if you had just done what I told you for once, this wouldn't have been such a problem, Raphael." Said the dominant leader to the other I presumed to be Raphael.

"I could, if ya didn't have ta make every attack or strategy so complicated or difficult, Leo." Snapped Raphael with a hot headed attitude through tightly clenched white teeth. Very entertaining to watch.  
"In case you didn't realize it Raph, protecting an entire city from the works of the Kraang has never been easy." Leo snapped back, making the others anger skyrocket.

The one known as Raphael seemed only moments away from striking his sibling into a fight, something ive grown to recognize ever since my brother turned...evil, I suppose. Still, he never delivered a punch or throw of those shiny weapons captive in his deadly grip, instead regained his composure before just muttering some words my ears strained to hear.

Suddenly, he jumped onto the roof I resided on, making me scurry into the shadows behind small billboard nearby, just watching him jump off into the city alone.  
The rest of his siblings just groaned and walked back to their base, wherever that was.

In any other circumstance, id follow the group to their hidden base with no restraint, except a rare opportunity had just been given to me.  
'That fool just wandered off by himself, and without his siblings he should be defenseless. This is gonna be nearly too easy.' I thought evilly, rushing off after the ninja with a respectable distance, being sure that he never spotted me or even felt like someone was following him.

Finally he came to a stop upon a new building somewhere deeper in the city, but still fairly dark enough to hide him away from humans. This gave me reason to believe they probably weren't accepted by other humans as well.  
Fluttering faintly to land gently and inaudibly on the rooftop, emitting a shaky exhale through my nose silently, I saw him just a few feet away. His back turned to me when looking off into the distance in a lost trance.

'Okay, easy now.' I told myself, steadying any nerves to a calm level, proceeding towards the green guardian steadily, being cautious about each step I made to ensure no noise would be made. Finally I was just a foot behind him, creaking open my jaw silently and momentarily trailing my moist tongue across the glistening white fangs illuminated by the faint moonlight above.

Just when I was only seconds away from suffocating Raphael with my sharp as dagger teeth, my tail involuntarily twitched in the gentle breeze, smacking a bronze bottle off its steady perch atop the railing. Smash!

Before I could even move, he yanked out those twin weapons under a second, whipping around to lock eyes with mine in a death glare.

Part of me longed to just run off now, maybe return another time with a better plan figured out. But another part retorted with frightening thoughts of what my brother might do if I didn't succeed or even make progress, how my clans would suffer if I didn't accomplish this simple task.

Shoving any fear our doubt out of my mind, I lunged at him forcefully, taking our fight down to the abandoned streets below.


	4. Into the abyss

Together we tumbled downwards to the dimly lit streets below, vacant of any other intelligent life forms that would interfere with my intentions. Little did I know that it wouldnt be those pitiful humans that would ruin everything.  
Before I even had the chance to ground this mutated turtle into the rough terrain below, his oddly shaped hands grasped my front paws. This guardians grip was very tight, ensuring there was no chance of breaking free by any means.

Once positive of that fact, Raphael swung his hind legs upward to slam my body away, nearly creating a gaping hole through the brick wall I made brutal contact with.  
'Gah!' I yelped mentally to myself, giving off a wrathful snarl on the outside whilst shakily getting into a fighting stance.

"Just the kinda stress reliever I was looking for; giving some twisted mutant a beat down." Raphael snapped harshly, removing identical weapons out from the confines of his belt.  
After that whole conversation I shared with the female known as Karai, I decided it best to not conversate with anyone else on this resourceful planet. For if my recklessness carried on, it would only raise awareness that another alien race was after their precious Earth, then who knows what'll happen after that.

Regaining focus towards the task at hand, I rushed directly my red banded target whilst my curved horn started to glow a vibrant, and ominous, shade of blood red. My dear father might no longer be well and alive, leaving me very inexperienced in all offensive attacks, there were still a few I knew since a pup. Hopefully, it'd be enough to wear him down.

Using great strength and force, an array of electrifying red blips emitted from my horn, slicing through the air towards him. Unfortunately this red banded guardian of four evaded each one using remarkable flexibility, but his angered facial expression certainly changed.  
"Well, aren't ya original?" Raphael mused, "But I aint gonna be scared outta my shell by some living laser pointer." He snapped, leaving my confused. Was that meant to be a compliment or insult?

Didnt matter. Reiteratively I charged at the highest speed attainable by my long, armor covered legs to topple Raphael.  
"Cheap shot." He spat out, punching me square in the jaw to get off his protected chest, once more grasping his identical daggers. Except this time, he attacked.

This proved to be a little more difficult than it had appeared. He swung both silver daggers real close to my face or chest, which I tried to the best of my ability in avoiding. Apparently, my very best wasnt enough, as he mercilessly slashed closely towards my left pupil, creating a bloody scar deeply across the eyelid.

A pain filled roar skyrocketed out from my mouth, out into the still night with an echo traveling for miles.  
'He apparently wants to play rough with me. A grave mistake, but ill grant him that.' I thought bitterly, a malicious grin creeping across my furry lips slowly.

This type of special attack wasnt really a favorite of mine, considering it left me in a state of great pain as a result, but at this rate I hadn't any other choice.  
Silencing all distracting noises drifting about, I bowed my head down slowly to begin the process correctly. Already, a great deal of pain bounced about my skull when I began pushing my magic to its critical limits.

My horn began glowing for the second time, this time becoming a bright cherry red that brought light to all dim darkness surrounding us.  
In a brief flash of light, my creations had been given life. All five clones had created a circle around Raphael, all simultaneously licking their chops in a threatening, hungry manor at the trapped mutant.

Certainly this trick was rather special to all uniwolves in fierce combat. Basically, it was used to create duplicate copies that looked exactly alike their creator, therefore making the opponent very confused about who was real or not.  
Its a very easy trick for uniwolf pups alone to master, except I of course didn't follow the instructions quite right.

Each of my shadow clones had a minor flaw in their appearance. One had electric yellow eyes instead of ocean blue as mine are, another had pegawolf wings but no horn and one had neither.  
Nonetheless, all five clones pounced upon together Raphael and were slowly but surely making progress in wearing him down, as they bite and scratched madly to fulfill their purpose.

Just when I thought he was about to give up, this red banded fighter caught me off guard at how he beat every single one of them into a puff of black smoke blown away by a gentle breeze.  
"Is...t-that all ya...g-got?" He questioned between labored pants, glaring those vibrant green emeralds right into my tired blue ones.

'What can I do now? That last attack took every last bit of energy I had, meaning he's gonna demolish me at this rate.' I thought, and with no other option ran off down a shady alley to look for some place to hide away.  
"Hey!" He yelled after me, putting his weapons away into their sheaths before chasing me through every passage I took.

Never did I stop moving my aching legs, aware that if I were to stop for just a moment he'd capture me and id be fashioned into one of those ghastly fur pelts I saw some shops selling. This place was barbaric!  
Mistakenly, I had taken a wrong turn down another alley, being greeted with a tall brick wall instead of an opening; a dead-end.

There was a possible chance I could escape by using my pint sized wings and fly across the wall, except that'd take too long. And it was much too late to turn back now, as that buff turtle was now at my only entrance out.  
"Dont. Move." He warned out in a seething anger, added with some bitter annoyance at how difficult I must've been making this for him tonight. "If I were you, id start talking. Who are ya, and who are ya working for?" Raphael questioned. Within his emerald eyes was a fire, indicating if I didn't comply he'd beat the answers out of me.

Taking a timid step back, trying to build as much space between us as possible, a metallic clank rang out when my hind leg hit it.  
Swerving my reptilian pupils downward slowly towards the interesting source, it appeared to be some type of gate, leading to a passageway underground. Hopefully, this could be a foolproof escape.

Again my horn started to faintly glow a blood red for the final time tonight to pry open the passage. I gave him a violent glare.  
'I am your assassin.' was my thought to answer his first question, telepathically transporting that into his brain, freaking him the hell out in the process.

Taking that brief moment of confusion, I executed a back flip and slipped my tail around the rusted bars of the gate when falling in, slamming it shut behind me. Lost in a pitch black darkness underground, all alone again.


	5. Intriguing Discovery

I could barely see a thing in the pitch black darkness closing in around me and seemingly there was no source of light in which to guide me anywhere. I'd use my horn, but after that struggle with the guardian known as Raphael, there wasn't a drop of energy left to use.  
'Now what am I to do?' I questioned mentally, hastily attempting to adjust my eyes to the darkness and scope out my surroundings.

Lamentably I still could not see a thing except onyx everywhere, plus was already very weary from that exhilarating battle with Raphael, desperately craving blissful sleep right about now. I had no other option but to sleep here for the night. Gently setting my bag and pieces of unattached armor down across the cold floor neatly, I too settled down beside my possessions against a wall. In some such way, I managed to fall asleep soon enough.

Unexpectedly an ear-piercing, thunderous blare discharged from beyond the underground chamber that I currently resided within, its noise filling my fluffy ears to awaken me.  
Subsequently my grogginess was lashed into alertness, letting an audible yelp of utter shock escaped my furry lips.

Firstly allowing my frightened heart to regain a calm and rhythmic heartbeat, I took notice of how much lighter this cold, desolate area had become overnight. I could see my own four paws for one thing, and two carved tunnels to my left and right as another.

Although before I decided to go tracking those mutated turtles again or wander aimlessly through a cavernous maze, it was crucial to regain all that lost energy and magic essence I lost the night before.  
Thankfully, I had just the object to fulfill that exact purpose; an oddly curved, crimson colored fruit.

The process of devouring this strange food was certainly abnormal, at least in anothers perspective. Uniwolves and pegawolves alike would use their pointed ivories in order to penetrate the rock solid skin and proceed to suck out its nutrient rich juices.  
After I had finished doing just that, a feeling of rejuvenation cascaded over all senses stored inside my body.

'Now that I am properly recovered, I need to restore focus back upon the task at hand. Brothers patience has been known to never last long.' I thought whilst gathering up all my belongings and affixed all armor, then began venturing down the right-hand tunnel.

'Clearly, it was not wise to attack the beta first. Thats almost as reckless as attacking the blue banded alpha, or just blindly attacking his entire pack.' I thought, feeling like such an idiot for doing that. 'The idea of taking them out one at a time still stands, but its wise to take down the orange banded omega or purple banded genius first.'

Truly this place was a tricky maze, filled with twists and turns that had you going in circles, or dead-ends and split pathways that became more and more confusing to follow. Not to mention, all these beady eyed vermin known to humans as rats were not good company.  
'What am I doing? Stalking through these tunnels freely, while those mutants are probably hiding out above ground? Oh yeah, brother would be amazed at these results.' I thought sarcastically, jumping into a canal of water that would surely lead to the surface.

Treading for what seemed like endless miles through this slimy, disgusting water made me second-guess just what my brother saw in this planet again.  
'There must be some sorta exit to this place, there has to be!' I thought, desperately wanting to be outta this cringe worthy water.

Finally I happened to find a gateway to the surface thanks to a sliver of flourescent lighting catching my eye. I frantically kicked my limbs in order to reach the surface, inhaling and exhaling heavy, labored breaths of fresh air.  
'Um, where am I now?' I wondered to myself, shaking the water outta my ocean blue eyes to observe these surroundings.

Taking slow, timid footsteps into the light, it was clear that someone or something had been living down here. But what?  
All I could gather as information was that this creature had a source of edible food, a wide range of weapons, and the form of entertainment humans enjoy called a television. So was a human living down here?

"But were almost outta pizza, Leo!" A male voice wined from within, inidcating that I should wing it into a hidden spot.  
"And im telling you they dont open for another hour, Mikey." Said another male, both coming into light whilst I hid in the murky waters.

The sight before me was simply unbelievable. Those voices originated from the blue banded alpha guardian and orange masked omega brother. This was their lair!  
"Ugh!" groaned the orange one, yelping in shock at a way too familiar guardian trudging outta his room and tying on a red mask.

"Whoa, Raph do you remember the bus that hit you last night? You look terrible." stated the purple banded turtle who made an appearance.  
I pulled myself outta the water inaudibly just to look at him, smirking maliciously at the result of my ambush. Raphael had bloody cuts and deep scars slashed across his limbs with a blackened eye under his mask, but still held a strong, tough guy attitude.

As much as I wanted to finish him off, now definitely wasnt the right time to do it.  
'All in good time.' I reminded myself, 'Besides, I gotta take care of his younger brothers first.' I thought wickedly, slipping away into the gross waters to formulate a plan.


	6. Target: Donatello

Finally I've made some real progression.

After slipping away earlier this morning, I patiently awaited an appropriate time in which to strike, favorably around midnight. Of course, in order to reach their lair id have to travel through the murky waters yet again. But it'd all be worth it.  
'So, where are they?' I thought in wonderment whilst briskly removing as much of that disdainful water from my radiant fur as possible, advancing onward afterwards.

A grave and bitter silence drifted throughout the subterranean lair, almost like those mutated guardians were lying in wait and pulling me into a false sense of security. Taking that possibility into account, I proceeded forward with inaudible silence and cautiously watched my every step in case they had any security systems enabled.  
My tufted ears flipped up in alert towards a new sound, one so faint I almost missed it completely. It came off as a….variety of snores from male creatures.

'Perfect. They're asleep.' I concluded, but still remained fairly cautious and quiet. After my former battle with that red banded idiot, it's been proven that these mutant monstrosities have razor sharp senses.  
Carefully advancing further into the befuddling lair, perchance filled with traps for intruders such as myself, I found a passageway with a number of rooms from which the snoring grew louder.

Now the only prevailing question left was which door shall I choose? They weren't exactly color coded such as the mutants, and there's a fifty-fifty chance that ill end up awakening the blue alpha or red beta instead. As a result, that'd alert everyone and id be doomed.  
Then again, I couldn't just stand here in the open for an hour and contemplate 'what if?', knowing they'll all be awake soon enough.

'Alright, I'm gonna go with…this door.' I thought to myself, knocking out any lingering uncertainty. The elegantly swiveled horn atop my skull began to glow an ominous blood red, unlatching the door decorated with a word…'Mikey' written across it.  
For the second time this evening my ears flipped and twitched in response to a new sound, except this one definitely wasn't snoring. More like…a dissatisfied groan.

Due to my curiosity being stimulated greatly, I abandoned the position before this door of many to investigate the origin of that strange noise.  
Reaching the source, I could only grin maliciously towards what I saw.

"Another failure for the collection I guess." Mumbled the purple banded turtle tiredly, sitting solitarily within this fascinating laboratory. I didn't even have to observe this guardian's facial expression to know he was in need of blissful sleep, in turn making him weak and disoriented. How marvelous.  
"There has to be another way to make retro-mutagen, at least one where I don't have to use so many canisters." He said, observing some odd canister with green glowing ooze swishing side to side.

Without hesitation, I speedily dashed inside and pounced into the shadows to remain hidden, ensuring he couldn't track where id perform my ambush. If only my entrance had gone smoothly, because his head whipped back in direction of the doorway.  
"Huh?" He questioned below a whisper, confused momentarily before sighing heavily. "Mikey, if this is some kind of prank, I'm not in the mood."

Stealthily I crawled across the shaded metal walls expertedly like a speedy spider unnoticed, resting in a comfortable position directly above him.  
"Man, I really need some sleep. I'm beginning to hear things." He figured, pushing himself off the desk chair to stumble off towards his room, except im not gonna let him get that far.

'And…now!' I commanded, retracting my black claws back into their confines to drop down onto the unsuspecting guardian, slamming him down on his chest across the cold floor. 'Finally.' I thought, like my task had already been successfully achieved when I had to quickly shut the turtle up.

Before he could even comprehend just what was happening, I crashed my skull forcefully against his purple masked one, successfully knocking him unconscious whilst I got a painful migraine and felt extremely lightheaded. No matter how much I wanted to just briefly sit and rest, I knew that it was unsafe to stick around after all this noise.  
Fast like lightning, I grasped a coil of rope and used my shaky uniwolf abilities to tie sturdy knots around his toned legs and arms. Afterwards, I hoisted him horizontally across my curved back and escaped down a darkened tunnel.

Hours passed and he still hadn't awakened, just rested unconsciously against the brick wall of my former residence. To pass time, I sucked another fruit completely dry and even took the liberty to strip him of all weapons, gadgets, anything he could possibly use in means of escape. All I got was a long stick with a purple band wrapped around it as well, some shiny but point metal stars, and a palm sized electronic device filled with contacts.  
'Complete with names.' I stated, 'The red one is Raphael and the blue is Leo. That I am aware of. But the orange one is named Mikey, meaning that was his door I stood before earlier. What's his name though?'

Shrugging it off, I continued to scroll curiously through the rest of his registered contacts and came across two humans. One a black haired male, the other a red headed female with a heart added to her picture. This indication must mean this April girl is his mate or beloved, meaning I can use this against him if he refuses to oblige.

"W-what's happening? Where am I, and what are you?" Asked a male voice within close proximity, clearly originated from my current turtle captive. Carefully, I set down his dimly lit device and stood up tall, carrying a serious glare of evil.  
'That, my amphibious prisoner, is none of your concern. Instead, you should be asking yourself, what can I do to assist you and live longer?' I responded in telepathy, freaking him the hell out just as I had done to Raphael earlier.

Before he could start sending me a million questions about how I became telepathic, or why there's a magical ingrown horn and mutant bat wings attached to my body, I stated my request.  
'You see, I've been specially assigned a task in which to annihilate your idiotic siblings by any means. And if you wish to live 24 hours longer, I suggest you share information about your brothers. For instance, their weaknesses.' I requested, agitating him greatly.

"No way! I'm not gonna sell out my brothers to the likes of you." He spat out, clearly not obligating like I wished. That meant id have to pull out a greater threat.  
'You dare to defy a powerful queen such as I? So be it.' I started off, levitating the device in front of his face. 'If you do not comply obediently, ill be forced to not only tear your brothers limb from limb, but this poor little red headed Earth girl too. Its your choice.' I threatened without a care.

"No, don't you even think of touching her!" He seethed in anger, struggling violently to slip out from the tight confines to no avail. After he finally discovered just how useless escape was, he sighed in defeat and looked up at me with those mocha tinted eyes reluctantly. "What do you want to know?" He asked, making me grin.

'See how easy it is to agree with me? I'll save you for last.' I said menacingly, feeling very happy that things were finally going my way.


End file.
